


Do Not Disturb

by angelus2hot



Category: Farscape
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John likes her, he really likes her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Disturb

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Do Not Disturb  
>  **Fandom:** Farscape  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John/Aeryn  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** John likes her, he really likes her.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word unearthly on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

John couldn’t keep from staring at her; at the way she moved. There was something unearthly about her. Something that disturbed him but in a good way. But what it was he really couldn’t put a finger on.

There wasn’t just one part of her that he found disturbing but all of her combined. Her voice sent shivers dancing down his spine. She had eyes he would happily drown in. And he couldn’t even think about her body in those tight black clothes without getting a....

Maybe someday he would learn why Officer Aeryn Sun was very appealing to him.


End file.
